No Angel, No Sin
by My one true love
Summary: Brooke and Dean meet in a bar and the attraction is instant. What happens when the world of supernatural catches up with them? No spoilers. Rating for sexual content.


**No Angel, No Sin**

_A Supernatural/One Tree Hill Crossover_

By Miranda (bubbles91083)

**AN - This story does contain some explicit language and sexual content. **

She stepped into the bar and as usual all eyes fell to her. Her chestnut hair cascaded down over her shoulders and down her back as her hazel eyes took in the room. It was just another grungy, run down bar that made her want to gag with how dirty it was. She shook her head, shaking the thoughts from her head as a smile slid across her lips causing the bartender to fumble the cups that he held in his hands.

She sauntered over to the bar, the attention of most of the bar patrons were on the mile long stretch of legs that were showcased in the jean mini skirt and three inch heels. She knew how to use her looks to get the information that she needed and she didn't have a problem using them for just that. She slowly slid onto a bar stood, leaning over the counter. Her shirt slid down, revealing just a but of cleavage below her black halter top.

"What can I get you?"

She tilted her head to the side, the smile never faltering. "What's good?" She slid her hand across the bar, a finger brushing against his hand.

"I'd suggest the beer." A gruff voice said from just a few stools down. "I wouldn't trust any of the cups. They probably haven't been cleaned in years."

Brooke turned her head and her eyes met those of the man, a pair of hard blue eyes. She shivered at the sparks that flew with just that one look. "Thanks." She turned back to the bartender. "I'll take whatever he's having."

Dean couldn't take his eyes off of the brunette who had just walked into the bar. She was gorgeous and had a body to die for. When their eyes had met, he'd felt it down to his bones. There was something special about this girl. "Let's just hope that it's not something supernaturally special," he muttered under his breath as he stood up, taking a swig from the beer he held.

He walked over to her and nodded towards the stool next to her. "Do you mind?"

"Nahhh...As long as you don't bite. You don't bite do you?" She drew her bottom lip into her mouth, biting it lightly as she tilted her head to the side.

Dean slid onto the stool before leaning over near her ear ans whispering, "Only if you want me too."

Brooke held her hand out to him. "The name's Brooke."

"Dean." He took her hand into his, kissing the palm lightly before letting it go. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing in this dump?"

"Just stopping in for a drink." She shrugged. "It was really the only bar in town and this just happened to be on the road that I happened to be traveling on. What about you?"

"Well I didn't realize that I was pretty girl." Dean grinned.

Brooke shook her head as she took a drink. "Well aren't you just a regular old smart ass?"

Dean laughed. "That I am." He glanced down as his phone rang. "Excuse me for just a second?"

Brooke tilted her head to the side as she nodded. "Sure." She watched as he turned away her to answer the phone, his back to her.

"What's up Sam?" He paused as he listened to his brother. "Well then why don't you come up here? I'm still trying to get some information out of the people here." He paused again. "Nothing yet. Are you sure you don't want to come up here?" He laughed. "Your loss. I'll see you later."

When he turned around Brooke narrowed her eyes. "So is Sam a girl? Or is he a guy?"

"Sam is my brother. There's no girl in my life."

Brooke nodded. "Always good to know." She turned to the bartender. "Two shots of tequila." She turned to Dean with a grin. "You ready for a night of fun?"

Dean pushed Brooke against the wall, his hands gripping her hips as his tongue delved between her lips. Dean moaned as she drug her hands through his hair, her nails dragging along his scalp. He pulled back long enough to ask, "Which room are you in?"

"108." She jerked her head in the right direction before his lips took her's once again. He lifted her by her hips, wrapping her legs around his waist as he struggled to make it down the outside hallway of the seedy motel that Brooke was staying at. Although he hadn't told her yet he and Sam were also staying at the same hotel, just a few doors down.

He slammed her against the wall again, unable to keep his hands off of her. He trailed his lips down her throat and along the cleavage that showed above her top. Brooke moaned as she threw her head back, her hands slipping below his shirt.

Dean pushed aside her top and her bra with his mouth, the tip of his tongue flicking over her nipple. He grinned as he felt her body react to his touch. He could feel her wetness along the front of his pants as her hips jerked. She moaned as he ground his hips against her's.

A sudden growling caused Dean to pull back, glancing over his shoulder just in time to see a dark shadow jumping at him. He tried his best to shield Brooke, flattening himself against her as he felt claws dig into his arm. He groaned at the pain and was startled to hear a high pitched scream.

"Get down Dean."

At the sound of Sam's voice he threw himself and Brooke down on the ground, a gun shot sounded in the air followed by a howl of pain unlike anything a human would make.

"Are you all right?"

Dean rolled off of Brooke, glancing up at his brother for just a moment before directing the same question to Brooke. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah except the bitch cut my arm." Brooke looked down at her arm in disgust. "Did you get it?"

"Uhhhh..." Same just stared at her, unable to form any type of coherent thought.

"Sam?" Dean kicked his brother, trying to draw away his attention. When his brother continued to stare at Brooke he shook his head and kicked him harder. "Sam. It's not nice to stare."

Brooke glanced at Dean before glancing back at Sam, a coy smile on her face. "I don't mind."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her before standing, holding out his arm to help her up. She took it, her eyes still on Sam. Dean shook his head and ground his teeth together as he jerked her to him.

Brooke's eyes shot to him and she saw the flash of anger. She was playing with fire with this one. "Mmmm...So manly. How's the marks on your back."

"How are you so calm?" Dean shook his head. "We were just attacked."

Sam, who had still been staring at her up until this point, shook his head as if to clear it. "I got the...uhhh...the dog...I guess it was...rabid." His eyes met Dean's.

"Dog, my ass." Brooke snorted.

"What else would it be?" Dean tilted his head to the side.

Brooke tilted her head to the side, mocking him. "Hmmm...I don't know. Since I didn't see the damn thing I can't be sure, but my bet would be a werewolf from the size of those claws."

"Werewolf?" Sam choked on his tongue as he stared at her, eyes wide.

Dean sized her up. "There's no such thing as werewolves."

Brooke let out a laugh. "So you're going to play dumb. I wouldn't have thought that you would. Not after...well...you know." She shot him a grin, trailing her fingers down his shirt.

"After what?" Sam demanded as he stepped up beside the two, his eyes on Brooke once again.

"Nothing." Brooke shook her head as she stepped back from Dean. "Brooke Davis." She extended her hand to Sam, a small smile on her face.

"Sam." He took her hand, squeezing it lightly and holding on for just a moment longer than necessary. "So how is it that you know my brother?"

"Well..." She glanced at Dean again. "We met at this nice dirty bar just up the road."

Dean shook his head. "Let's not get off the topic here. What makes you think that werewolves exist?"

Brooke laughed again. "Honey, I don't just think that werewolves exist. I know that they do." She turned on her heel and headed for her room. "Now if you'll excuse me I don't feel like having my time wasted any more."

Dean shook his head before storming after her and grabbing her by her arm before spinning her around, pinning her to the wall with his body. "Oh so I was wasting your time?"

"Not then you weren't," she whispered so that only he could hear. "You were wasting my time when you were denying that you knew that the attack was done by a werewolf."

Dean let her go. "Let's go talk inside." He glance back at Sam, who was giving him a dirty look. "What?"

"Since when do you man handle women?"

"Oh shut up. You don't know what was going on." Dean shook his head again as he followed behind Brooke into her room.

Sam hurried behind them, barely making it inside before the door shut. "Now what the hell is going on?"

"Well I'm pretty sure that you knew what was going on there Sam." Brooke sat down on the bed, facing them both. "You are Sam and Dean Winchester, hunters of the supernatural."

"And you are?"

"Brooke Davis. FBI."

"FBI?!?!" Sam spun around to face Dean. "Why the hell did you bring a Fed here? You are still a wanted man."

Dean's eyes never left Brooke's as he said to his brother, "Get out. Go to the room. I'll be there in a few."

"No-"

"Do not argue. Go." Dean continued to look at Brooke, never breaking the gaze even after he heard the door slam shut. He slowly walked over to the bed until he was standing directly in front of her. "FBI?"

Brooke nodded. "FBI."

Dean stepped a little closer so that Brooke had to look up to continue to meet his eye. "And what does FBI want with me?"

"Right now?" Brooke cocked her eyebrow. "A fantastic fuck." Her hand reached out, running it over the front of his pants, feeling him hard and ready. "But overall, a partnership."

Dean closed his eyes at the feel of her hand pressed against him. "I'm okay with the right now. But the overall? I have some questions."

Brooke slowly lowered the zipper on his jeans, her eyes still on his face. "Shoot."

"Why would the FBI want a partnership? And what kind?"

"Mmm..." Brooke lipped her lips as she reached inside his pants and touched him. "The FBI started a new unit pertaining only to supernatural cases. There's only a few of us. Those of us who have had a brush and want to pursue it more. It's very hush hush as they don't want people freaking out." She paused for a moment to stand, slowly running her hand up his torso and chest. "We looked into certain cases and began to realize that you and your brother are trying to do the same thing as we are. So we'd like you to work with us. Closely." As she said this, her hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to where their lips were just a breath apart.

"And what's in it for us?"

"Your name being cleared." She paused. "And of course there's me."

Dean smirked. "Well I will need to talk to my brother about that part so why don't we get to the first part?" He lowered him head the millimeter needed for their lips to touch.

He lowered her to the bed and a passion was ignited. A passion to rival the fires of hell where no angel dare tread and where sin no longer existed.


End file.
